You Drive Me (JINSEOB)
by tryss
Summary: Dua orang ini sama bejatnya, tapi juga sama-sama sedang mencari cinta yang tulus. Park Woojin X Ahn Hyungseob!Girl. Gender Switch, GS. JINSEOB. (Ratingnya memang sedikit nyrempet mature.)
1. You Drive Me

YOU DRIVE ME

 **2018** (c) **tryss**

.

Park **Woojin** x Ahn **Hyungseob** (as a GIRL)

 **JINSEOB**

.

.

.

* * *

Ada sudut Seoul yang belum pernah terjamah orang lain, dimana hanya anak-anak muda yang akan mengisinya. Penuh dengan gadis berpakaian terbuka, mobil modifikasi mahal dan minuman beralkohol. Bekas tempat parkir itu memang cukup tidak terawat. Semaknya tumbuh tinggi dan banyak bagian bangunan yang rapuh. Namun lampu warna-warni yang berkedip dan sebuah panggung kecil dengan penari seksi telah membalik suasana.

Woojin menikmati seteguk minuman beralkohol dari botolnya langsung sambil mengedarkan matanya ke segala arah.

Mau tahu? Park Woojin dengan rambut merah, jaket bomber hitam dan ripped jeans adalah perpaduan yang mematikan. _OH SHIT_ —jangan lupakan bahwa tunggangannya adalah Mini Cooper hijau metalik.

Selama tiga tahun terakhir, tempat parkir ini sudah menjadi rumah keduanya. Balapan _short_ _track_ dan _drifting_ adalah hal biasa. Kadang jika beruntung, Woojin akan mendapat satu unit mobil mahal secara cuma-cuma.

Mari kita kembali lagi pada Woojin yang tengah menemukan hal janggal.

Matanya memicing tidak percaya ketika ia menangkap sesosok gadis yang duduk menyamping di atas sebuah motor ninja merah sendirian. Sosok itu juga terlihat asing di matanya.

Celana hitam panjang membalut kaki rampingnya ketat, badannya sendiri tertutup hoodie kuning dengan gambar anak ayam di bagian dada kiri; terlalu lucu dan mencolok digunakan di tempat bejat seperti ini. Rambut hitamnya sedikit menutupi sisi wajahnya, sehingga Woojin tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya.

Kebanyakan orang disini pasti— _setidaknya_ —mengenal satu sama lain tapi gadis ini terlihat kesepian. Dan terlihat tidak menikmati keadaan di sekitarnya juga.

Woojin nyaris saja menyemburkan alkohol di mulutnya kala si gadis mengeluarkan sebatang rokok— _lengkap dengan pemantiknya_ —dari saku hoodie.

 _Wow, that was a plot twist._

* * *

Kekesalan Hyungseob semakin menjadi-jadi. Tahu begini dia tadi tidak menerima ajakan Daehwi ke mall jika ujung-ujungnya dia hanya berakhir di tempat seperti ini dengan hoodie ayam kuningnya dan duduk diatas motor sendirian. Hyungseob merasa jadi orang paling konyol sedunia. Seandainya Hyungseob tahu dia akan berakhir disini, tentu penampilannya juga menyesuaikan. Bayangkan saja, sekarang gadis semanis Hyungseob tengah menikmati sebatang rokok diatas motornya. Tidak cocok sekali, kan?

Dia tahu saat ini sudah sangat malah untuk pulang, jadi lebih baik juga tetap disini saja. Sekalian menjadi tontonan karena kelakuannya jauh lebih bejat dari penampilannya.

"Boleh pinjam pemantik?"

Hyungseob menoleh, melayangkan tatapan datar sebelum menyerahkan pemantiknya pada pemuda berambut merah yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Cobaan macam apalagi yang datang sekarang.

"Orang baru?"

"Ya, begitulah." jawab Hyungseob seadanya. Lebih memilih sibuk merokok daripada meladeni pemuda sok kenal ini.

"Menemani atau sendiri?"

Hyungseob tidak menjawab. Please, dia sedang kesal karena Daehwi tiba-tiba ditarik pemuda blasteran yang langsung meraup bibir gadis yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Oke, kutebak kau datang dengan seseorang, tapi dia meninggalkanmu sendirian. Iya tidak?

Masih belum ada jawaban. Hyungseob mengeluarkan batang rokok keduanya, merebut pemantiknya dalam diam dari pemuda asing itu dan kembali merokok.

"Ternyata sikapmu tidak semanis wajahmu, ya?"

Merasa sakit hati, Hyungseob menimpali,"Jangan bersikap sok suci kalau kerjaanmu hanya tebar benih."

"Wow, kasar sekali ya bibirmu ini. Aku tidak sebrengsek itu omong-omong."

Sejenak, keadaan hanya diisi dentuman musik dari speaker besar dekat panggung.

"Aku punya penawaran," pemuda itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hyungseob, hingga si gadis nyaris menggila hanya karena si pemua asing menabrakkan nafas di lehernya,"jika kau masih ragu, kita bisa duduk berdua di dalam mobilku dan berbincang lebih lanjut. Dan mungkin bonus jalan-jalan. Bagaimana?"

Secara tidak sadar, Hyungseob menahan nafasnya selama si pemuda berbisik dan baru bernafas normal ketika pemuda asing itu menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mungkin melewatkan jalan-jalan gratis bersama orang tampan sepertiku, kan?" Si pemuda terkekeh pelan,"Aku tunggu di mobilku."

Dan Hyungseob masih membeku di posisinya.

* * *

Demi Tuhan, Woojin tidak pernah seaktif itu dalam menarik seorang gadis masuk kedalam mobilnya. Ini pertama kalinya dan menjadi pengalaman luar biasa.

Park Woojin juga manusia— _dan masih murid SMA_ —dia tetap bisa malu serta menyesal. Begitu masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Woojin merasa begitu bodoh. Caranya mendekati gadis ayam tadi kampungan sekali.

Meminjam pemantik?

Cih, padahal dia saja punya sendiri.

Sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada setir mobil, Woojin meruntuki aksinya tadi. Manalagi, Woojin juga sempat berpikiran jorok karena melihat kaki ramping si gadis.

Tolong bantu Woojin menghilangkan malunya.

Namun suara pintu mobil yang terbuka memaksa Woojin mengangkat kepala. Matanya melebar, tidak percaya dengan adanya sosok manis yang duduk di dalam mobilnya. Sosok yang sama dengan sosok yang di hampirinya tadi.

Hyungseob melayangkan senyum menggoda,"Jadi, kapan kita jalan-jalan?"

.

.

.

SEQUEL/END?

* * *

Dengan ff ini aku menyatakan diri HIATUS BENTAR. Dedeq mau UN qaqa, trus habis itu daftar kuliah, jadi harus belajar dengan baik. Doakan semoga nilai ujianku bagus-bagus dan bisa segera nulis ff lagi. Tapi ini kalo beneran ada yang pengen sequel, aku masih bisa kok. Khusus sequel ini doang..


	2. Sequel: On The Beach

**Sequel** : You Drive Me

 **2018** (c) **tryss**

.

.

PARK **WOOJIN** X AHN **HYUNGSEOB**

 **JINSEOB**

.

.

#

Pantai kala itu masih gelap. Mengandalkan penerangan dari lampu jalan, Hyungseob menikmati indahnya gulungan ombak dari atas kap mobil milik Woojin. Woojin juga disana, duduk disebelah kanannya sambil menghisap rokoknya lamat-lamat. Mereka berhenti dua puluh meter dari pinggir pantai, sehingga dari jalan, keberadaan mobil Woojin tidak akan terlihat jelas.

Sepersekian detik Hyungseob merasa bahwa perpaduan aroma tembakau bakar dan asinnya air laut terasa begitu memabukkan. Entah karena memang baunya atau karena dia berada di pantai pukul tiga pagi bersama pemuda asing ( _yang sialnya sangat seksi_ ).

Sampai saat ini mereka belum saling mengenalkan nama ( _atau alangkah baiknya, tidak usah sekalian_ ). Kedua orang ini tentu sudah biasa berada di keadaan yang sama; one night stand. Hubungan seperti ini tidak akan berjalan lama. Saat pagi datang dan Hyungseob sampai dirumahnya nanti, mereka akan jadi orang asing lagi. Percakapan di mobil tadi pun hanya berupa basa-basi tak berperasaan, contohnya seperti saling menggoda dan tertawa bersama.

Yang membedakan hubungan semalam ini adalah adanya seks atau tidak.

Dalam diam, Hyungseob mengamati side profile Woojin yang hanya terlihat samar-samar. Hidung pemuda itu tidak terlalu mancung, tapi Hyungseob suka bentuk jembatan hidungnya. Rambut merahnya terlihat mencolok, mungkin jika mereka bisa berkencan, Hyungseob yakin akan mudah menemukan pemuda ini di kerumunan orang.

Angin yang bertiup ke arah Hyungseob membawa kepulan asap rokok ke wajahnya. Hyungseob menutup mata sejenak untuk menghidari asap rokok masuk ke matanya, namun hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat membuka mata adalah wajah Woojin yang hanya berjarak satu jengkal jadi wajahnya sendiri.

"Apa aku setampan itu?" Hanya terdengar seperti bisikan, tapi kepala Hyungseob terasa pening. Apalagi gingsul itu menyembul menggoda dari balik bibir yang tengah menyeringai.

Terdorong ikut menggoda, Hyungseob memperpendek jarak diantara keduanya,"Sangat. Sangat tampan."

Woojin membuang putung rokok yang ada di tangan kanannya, mengganti kegunaan tangannya untuk menarik tengkuk Hyungseob. Bibir-bibir itu seperti lapar akan masing-masing. Lumatan kasar yang Woojin berikan, dibalas lenguhan putus asa dari Hyungseob. Keduanya sampai tidak sadar sudah saling tindih di atas kap mobil dengan Woojin yang mengeksprolarisi isi paru-paru Hyungseob tanpa belas kasihan. Woojin baru mau menjauhkan diri ketika Hyungseob mencubit perutnya.

" _Auh_ , itu sakit, _babe_."

"Aku— _hah_ —perlu nafas."

' _Dia sangat cantik_ ,' batin Woojin tergila-gila. Matanya seolah tidak ingin pindah menatap wajah merona Hyungseob.

Pesonanya jelas tidak main-main. Tidak ada yang pernah melihat gadis manis senakal ini kecuali Woojin. Gadis manis yang akan membiarkan orang asing menindih tubuhnya dan mengecap mulutnya sensual, mana ada yang lain kecuali gadis berkulit pucat ini?

"Kita akan melakukannya disini?" Hyungseob masih mencoba meraup udara lebih banyak,"Diluar sini?" Lanjutnya bertanya.

"Kita bisa pindah ke dalam—"

"Disini saja. Pastikan hanya bagian bawahku yang terbuka. Aku tidak ingin masuk angin."

Woojin terkekeh pelan,"Kau tidak perlu merasa takut sakit jika berada dibawahku. Persiapkan saja mentalmu."

Hyungseob tidak bisa bicara banyak, Woojin kembali melumat bibirnya kasar. Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah menunggu sejak lama kegiatan panas ini.

"Butuh _tanda_ atau tidak?" Woojin menawari.

Hyungseob tidak bisa berfikir. Dia hanya ingin terus menatap pemuda ini, merasakam hangatnya dekapan lengan kekar yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

"A-ku punya penawaran—"

Merasa deja vu, _huh_?

"—Kalau kau meninggalkan _tanda_ , kau bisa meninggalkannya didalam dan pastikan untuk menemuiku di hari-hari berikutnya, entah siang ataupun malam. Kau harus ada di sisiku kapanpun," Hyungseob kembali tidak fokus akibat senyum mematikan Woojin,"Dan sebaliknya. Kalau kau tidak meninggalkan _tanda_ , jangan harap untuk mengotori lubangku."

Mereka terdiam bersamaan. Senyum yang ada di wajah Woojin luntur begitu saja, berganti dengan raut wajah kalut dan bingung. Dia tentu tahu maksud Hyungseob dengan jelas.

Sekalipun, Woojin belum pernah memiliki hubungan serius dengan seseorang dan ketika Hyungseob menawarinya sebuah perjanjian, dia tidak bisa memutuskan. Ketertarikannya pada Hyungseob belum sebesar itu sehingga Woojin bisa memilih untuk tinggal atau pergi saja. Hatinya terlanjur beku, entah sejak kapan.

Selama Woojin diam, Hyungseob juga ikut berpikir. Melihat reaksi yang tidak diharapkannya dari wajah Woojin, Hyungseob mendorong Woojin untuk bangkit ( _tanpa protes dari Woojin sendiri_ ), membenahi hoodienya yang tersingkap dan duduk sambil memeluk lutut.

Bohong kalau Hyungseob tidak kecewa. Dia pikir Woojin akan berbeda dari pria-pria yang pernah Hyungseob temui sebelumnya, namun istilah ' _semua laki-laki sama saja_ ' adalah fakta.

"Antarkan aku pulang." Hyungseob berujar.

Woojin tercekat, ingin sekali dia menyuarakan nama gadis dihadapannya, tapi dia tidak tahu—bukan, mereka memang tidak tahu nama masing-masing. Sejak awal, hubungan seperti ini adalah kesalahan. Woojin bersyukur dia diingatkan tentang kenyataan oleh gadis ini. Kenyataan bahwa mereka orang asing yang diselimuti nafsu.

"Sebutkan namamu." Suara Woojin terdengar dingin.

" _Huh_?"

"Namamu."

Ragu-ragu Hyungseob menjawab,"Hyungseob."

"DENGAN LENGKAP!"

Hyungseob kaget luar biasa kala Woojin menaikkan nada suaranya,"Ahn Hyungseob." Cicitnya. Kepalanya menunduk takut dan tangannya memeluk kakinya lebih erat.

Si gadis mendongak cepat ketika Woojin menggenggam tangannya, menyatukan jemari mereka erat.

"Aku Park Woojin," Woojin melayangkan senyum teduh,"dan aku tidak butuh meninggalkan _tanda_ agar bisa bersamamu."

MATI. FIX. HYUNGSEOB INGIN MATI SAJA.

"Hyungseob- _ie_ , ayo pacaran."

.

.

.

END


End file.
